Nothing But a Monster
by Believe4Ever
Summary: "All I've ever wanted was to be your equal, brother! To have even a bit of respect that I felt I deserved. You were always the one loved by many, always the favorite, father included. I wanted just a little of that as well; is that too much to ask, brother?" - Thor takes Loki out of imprisonment for a day's outing.


**Thank you to my two betas for helping me out with this story! You were great help!**

**This story takes place after the Avengers movie however it strides away from the Thor 2 canon, for which I apologize. I hope you'll still enjoy it. Loki is imprisoned like he is in Thor 2, but this takes place, like I said, in a separate timeline—an AU, I suppose.**

**Oh, and a quick note. Wargs are used in the story and I did a little reading. I understand that wargs are closely related to Loki's son Fenrir in Nordic mythology but in this story Loki only knows them as 'devil creatures'. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>I was born a 'monster'. I'm an enemy of my people. A Frost Giant. And our father had kept it all a secret from me. From you. From everyone but Mother. I had grown up hearing you speak of killing all of them off, leaving Asgard in peace. How was I to cope when I discovered that I am, in fact, one of them?<em>

_Even if I put all of that aside, I've only wanted your acceptance, brother. You've always been in everyone's favor, and it's clear to see why. You're brave, you're strong, and you're ever loyal, even to the mortals._

_I only wanted to prove myself._

_I had done it all for Father._

_For you._

_For me._

_I was rash, but I was doing what I believed to be the best course of action. Can you really hold me accountable for doing so?_

_But in the end you cast me away and declared me an enemy. You strapped that muzzle over my mouth as if I were some vicious animal._

_Then again, I suppose I am, aren't I? You deemed them monsters so I am no different in your eyes?_

_My only wish is that you would look at me the way you did before all of this, brother. Looked at me like I was related to you, and not . . . not who I am now._

"Loki."

The raven-haired man slowly opened his eyes and looked to his right, only moving his head slightly, to find his 'brother' standing before him. Granted, it wasn't exactly before him.

The younger had been placed into a durable cage with large glass panes in which guards could keep a close eye on him at all times. There were no restraints but there was also no way that Loki could somehow trick any of them into opening the door to let him out. The only slot that was opened daily was a very thin slot at the base of one wall that was barely large enough to fit a tray of food in.

Thor's hair had grown only slightly longer, his eyes ever clear, and he held himself up straight and proper. Like a king should. Of course, he wasn't quite king yet. The ceremony for his official crowning was to be held the upcoming week. The younger sibling only knew of this fact because he had heard the guards discussing it the day before.

Loki, on the other hand, looked dramatically different. His black hair was tangled from not receiving a proper cleaning the past year. His clothes only got washed once every two weeks. The outfit he was currently wearing just so happened to be the outfit he'd been arrested in that distant time ago. His body was gaunt after weeks refusing to eat, his cheeks sunken slightly. Prison had changed him. His eyes had long lost their confident shine and instead stared dully at the world around him. But the worst part was that his whole confident air, the childish grins, all of it, had simply disappeared…like they'd never been there in the first place.

The two brothers stared at each other for a time, neither saying a word. Thor's confident, demanding eyes meeting Loki's defeated, pale ones. The tension could be felt in just that small exchange and it made the guards shift uncomfortably.

"I am getting crowned, next week," Thor finally stated. Loki's head shifted in a slight nod, eyes unmoving. "Father wishes that you would be able to attend the ceremony."

Still the younger said not a word. His left hand moved a bit and his fingers began drumming lightly on the cold ground. He wondered why his brother was here. He hadn't visited since the first week he'd been imprisoned. Why would he visit now and before such an important ceremony taking place so soon? Was it to gloat?

"I have planned a special day out for us to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Loki finally chuckled. He may not appear to have the same overpowering aura that he used to, but his voice was dripping with it instead. "Why would you wish to celebrate anything with the likes of me?"

"Because you are my brother."

The younger shook his head, his usual smirk suddenly apparent on his face. "But I am not. Surely you must realize this by now."

"It does not matter if our brotherhood is not bound by blood. We still grew up together. You played games with me when I was bored and we argued over who would take the throne and you played your eager little tricks on me for your own amusement. You are still my brother and I intend to spend today with you. I want to have one day where we may get along peacefully without risking another planet's inhabitants."

Loki giggled again and slowly drew himself up to his feet. He hadn't stood up in so long that his knees shook with weariness. His head was also feeling light from the malnutrition he'd forced upon himself the past two weeks due to fasting. "My 'brother', you know that it would never be allowed. I am Asgard's most wanted criminal. Why would I be allowed a day's outing with you?"

"It is all I've requested for my crowning."

The younger raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You mean you asked for no special gifts? No special favors? You simply requested to be responsible for _me _for a day?"

"That is correct." Thor stepped a little closer to the glass. "I gave up the feast because I wanted a day with my brother."

Loki didn't move from his spot in his prison and he stared hard at Thor. He still couldn't comprehend that his brother actually wanted to spend a day with him, of all people.

"Very well," the younger sighed finally. "What exactly are we to do on this outing?"

"It will be for a twenty-four hour period," Thor explained. "We shall be spending that time in Asgard's wilderness, finding our own food and watching the stars through the night."

"So you have planned to take me . . . camping?"

"In a belittling sense, yes," Thor confirmed.

Loki suppressed a sigh building in his chest. He should feel at least the slightest bit grateful. He was going to get the chance to get out of this suffocating prison, even if only for a short period. If it meant having to be kept under his brother's supervision, what did it matter?

"I accept," the younger agreed after the extended silence.

Thor gave a slight, pleased smile. "We are to leave as soon as is possible." His face grew serious once more. "There is a slight condition that you will need to uphold, brother."

"And what is that?"

The elder held up what appeared to be a small brass wristband with a golden stone displayed on the outer end. "This item has a dampening effect so you will be unable to use your sorcery. I am also able to use Mjolnir to send electricity into the wristband, thereby sending it into your body. It would hurt greatly, and I will only do so if you act out of line or attempt something that could risk either of our safety."

"A shock collar?" Loki summed up.

"Yes," Thor sighed, just accepting Loki's simplicity.

"Fair enough."

Thor had the guards slip the wristband in through the slot and Loki slipped it onto his wrist. Immediately it tightened so the younger could not simply take it off.

"How shall we proceed?" one of the guards asked the elder god.

"Let him out."

The guards exchanged uneasy glances. "But won't he—?"

"I have the ability to send electricity coursing through his veins in lethal amounts. I believe he has enough reason left in his mind to know not to attempt escape."

Loki gave a smirk as the guards did as Thor had asked, opening the cage. He stepped out stiffly, still not used to using his legs, and looked at his brother. "We are to leave now, then?"

"That is correct," the elder confirmed. "Come. I have horses ready for the both of us."

()()()

Loki slid off of his horse as they arrived in the center of the woods, gripping his staff of which Thor had given to him to assist in hunting. However Thor had made it clear that if the weapon was ever turned on him that electricity would be deposited into Loki's blood stream.

The trees were tall and thick, the ground muddy and uneven. He realized that he hadn't been here for many years. Not since Odin had demanded they go on a similar hunting trip. He and Thor hadn't been seeing eye-to-eye that day and the trip hadn't helped in the slightest. Thor had brought down the wild boar while Loki stood back and let him.

"You are aware that I do not enjoy hunting, aren't you?" the younger asked as he looked to his brother.

Thor patted the horse's sides and allowed them to graze freely while they continued their hunting. He looked to Loki. "I was hoping that after everything that has happened you may have come to enjoy the sport. Killing animals for dinner is far better than killing innocent civilians to prove a point, isn't it?"

Loki didn't answer and instead looked around. There didn't seem to be any animals around and Loki didn't have a proper weapon to use. Why would he be given a weapon in the first place? Surely Thor didn't trust him with such a thing. But a simple wooden staff wasn't much to use if a boar was running you down.

"How shall we start?" the younger questioned.

"We must find suitable shelter."

The two walked together, looking around for anything suitable for sleeping. Loki supposed he could sleep in a tree if he needed to, but knew that Thor's larger physique probably wouldn't be held up by the thinner branches. Simply sleeping on the ground wasn't safe as they could be attacked by animals. No, they needed a shelter that would at least keep them from the eyes of predators.

"Perhaps we could find a cave, of sorts?" the younger suggested as he looked around. Trees were every which way but there was no sign of something that could qualify as a cave.

"Where do you suggest we look for such a thing?"

Loki gave a shrug, not sure how to answer his elder. "Surely there is a cave around here somewhere that we can stay in? I recall that we had stayed in one the last time we had gone on a hunting trip."

"That was also years upon years ago, brother."

"That does not mean that the cave would have just up and disappeared. We simply have to locate it."

The two gods continued searching in silence until they finally came upon said cave. It had been hidden behind long fronds and branches, obviously left purposefully.

"I remember now," Loki mumbled. "Towards the end of the trip you had decided that you would want to stay here again so you had hidden the entrance so no animals could use the shelter." He smirked. "It would seem you never came to use it again; in fact, its location had been forgotten."

"You didn't recall it either."

"I didn't plan on coming back. I had no reason to hold onto such knowledge."

The raven-haired man went inside to find the lighting low, as to be expected, but his bracelet gave off a faint glow. It would seem that Thor's camouflage had worked because it didn't seem as though any animals had taken refuge in the cave. Loki gave a small sigh as he leaned against the wall of the cave.

"Are you tired already, brother?" Thor asked as he entered after him.

"I am simply feeling a little peckish," Loki lied as he closed his eyes. In all honesty he was starving and was constantly feeling tired or lightheaded because of it. Still, he felt that he wanted to rebel against the Asgardians in some way and if refusing to eat would give him even the slightest satisfaction, he'd take it.

"They have been feeding you well," Thor pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"Often times I do not feel like eating."

"You do not feel like eating or you simply refuse to eat?"

"Aren't they of the same difference?"

"No, one is your choice in a foolish attempt to rebel against me."

Loki scoffed and turned his head, refusing to say anything further. He did not wish to speak with his brother over such matters as his health or attitude. He would do as he wanted with his body; nobody could force him to do one thing or the other.

"Loki, I simply have grown worried about you," Thor sighed.

"No need."

"Will you just answer me on the matters of which I wish to discuss?"

"I will not."

Thor sucked in a breath. Loki's refusals were striking nerves and Thor could feel his temper beginning to rise. "Please. I am being crowned as king. Can't you grant me some answers to simple questions?"

"You are only being crowned 'king' because the Allfather didn't want a Frost Giant to sit on the throne!"

"Oh, brother, you are a fool and a waste of air. I was made king for my wise thoughts and courageous actions."

"You are daft to think such a thing."

"Even if we were to forget that fact I am the eldest." Thor's anger was getting a hold of him and he added, "I was also not _adopted!_"

Loki scowled and turned away. "I should have known better than to think you'd handle such knowledge maturely."

"I _am _being mature over the matter." He gripped his hammer tighter.

The sibling's attention was drawn to the weapon. "What are you to do? Attack me?"

"Brother, you underestimate me but much! As you are my brother, I shall not attack . . . But hear me now: you are of no threat to this planet or others so long as you are under my watch with that bracelet. I could hurt you with one crack of my hammer." He frowned. "You, brother, are being a waste of my time."

"That I may be, but at least the Allfather never felt the need to cast me out of Asgard."

Thor glared, his anger spiking. "I was only cast out to protect my family and put your kind back into place!"

"My _kind?_" Loki spat. He hated the fact that he was a Frost Giant and surely Thor didn't assume he was embracing being such a thing? "What happened to me being your brother, no matter where I came from?"

Thor ignored him and continued, "Furthermore, don't you forget that you had tried to impress Father by letting the Frost Giants into Asgard, which harmed this entire planet!"

"It was the Allfather's fault for falling into Odinsleep! Do you think I wished to be in charge of all of Asgard? I never wanted the responsibility but I thought you would make a lousy king."

"Lousy king?" He scowled. "A lousy king would allow Frost Giants into Asgard to steal the cube. I am completely fit as king. I learned my lesson."

"The only reason I had let them in was to interrupt your ceremony. I knew fully well that no harm would come to Asgard."

"You are a fool!" Thor's voice boomed. "You had thrown the Allfather into Odinsleep and wreaked havoc upon an utterly peaceful planet! And for what reason? There was none. It is because of this that you have been imprisoned!"

Thor slammed Mjolnir against the wall of the cave out of fury. A sudden rumble erupted around them as lightning struck the stone and vibrations ran throughout the rock from the slamming of the hammer. The two gods barely had time to move before the front entrance of the cave came crumbling down, trapping them inside.

"You may have learned your lesson yet you have not learned to control your temper," Loki muttered bitterly as he sat on the ground. The only source of light was from his bracelet and Mjolnir, both of which glowed only faintly.

"You are the one who angered me so."

"Yet you couldn't control your anger and it led to violence. Wouldn't the _Allfather _continue to resolve with his words?"

"Don't claim as though I am not ready to be crowned!" Thor turned to the rubble and began slamming Mjolnir against the rocks, slowly pushing them out of the way.

"Isn't that what caused this nuisance in the first place?"

Thor didn't answer and instead continued to beat the rocks. Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's ignorance. His eyelids drooped as he slowly sank to the floor. His energy was low and sleep called him to replenish in order to make up for an empty stomach. The rhythmic sound of Thor banging his hammer against the rocks lulled the God of Mischief into slumber.

()()()

_"Father! Father!" Loki ran up to Odin, grinning from ear to ear._

_"Yes, my boy, what is it?" Odin chuckled, getting down on one knee so he was eye level with the child._

_"I found out a trick!" The boy beamed like it was the greatest accomplishment an Asgardian could achieve. Odin let out a laugh and nodded._

_"What is that trick?"_

_Loki closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed. He took in a deep breath like he was concentrating. All of a sudden his skin changed blue. He opened his eyes, smiling, expecting Odin to be impressed, but the grin melted away when he saw Odin's shock and rage._

_"Stop that at once!" the adult commanded, standing swiftly. Loki shrunk back and his skin reverted back to its normal hue. "Don't ever do that again, Loki!"_

_"B-But why?" the boy squeaked, scared to anger his father again. "It's just a trick . . ."_

_"No, Loki . . ." Odin sighed and knelt down again, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Asgardians are afraid of that sort of thing. I don't want you to do that ever again. Forget about the trick entirely, all right? Pretend it was just some silly dream."_

_A pout found its way onto Loki's face. "But why, Father? Why are they afraid of it?"_

_"They just are, Loki." The Allfather gave another small sigh and looked at the ground for a moment before looking up and locking eyes with his son. "You are my son, Loki, and I don't want you to ever forget that. You are an Asgardian and I will forever love you just as much as Thor."_

_"More," Loki corrected. Odin opened his mouth to object that he loves them both equally but Loki insisted, "_More!_"_

_Odin gave a small chuckle. "Fine, more."_

()()()

"Loki, open your eyes!"

The God of Mischief finally opened his eyes a crack and blinked, finding the harsh sunlight painful against his eyes that were so used to the darkness of the cave and sleep. He realized, as he tried to ignore the burning sensation in his corneas that came along with the light, that Thor had managed to clear away the rubble he'd caused. Said brother was standing outside, calling for his sibling.

Loki pushed himself up to his feet, knees shaking slightly. Even after the long nap, assuming it was for a long period, he was still exhausted and the edged pain of hunger in his stomach was not fixing anything. He tried to ignore his troubles and walked to join his brother.

"I see you cleared the entrance," Loki commented as he approached.

"No help from you."

"I apologize if I would not be of assistance with this wooden stick you gave me." Loki gestured to his staff which he'd barely remembered to take with him out of the cave.

Thor ignored the comment and instead started walking down the path. "I think we should start hunting."

Loki followed behind, slower and wearier. He looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. "It is past midday, brother. It was morning when we set out. Just how long were we stuck in that dreadful cave?"

"A long while," Thor admitted as he crept along, searching for animals. Loki noted how he snapped twigs painfully loud as he walked. "But we still have enough sunlight to hunt for a boar."

They continued their walking with no success. On one occasion Loki managed to spot what appeared to be a deer not far from where they were, but Thor had loudly shifted a branch, having not seen it. The animal had scampered away in fright.

"You're so noisy whilst walking that it's a wonder you ever managed to catch anything," Loki said bitterly as he stepped over a hook of tree roots.

"I am being entirely quiet," Thor answered with a frown.

"I'm certain that you've scared away over a dozen potential game. Perhaps you should learn to step with nimble feet and watch where you step so you don't snap more branches?" Loki suggested.

Thor gave a disapproving look over his shoulder. "You should not treat me so, Loki. I am the one holding Mijolnir and the power to hurt you."

"You're threatening me? That seems out of character for you, _my king_."

"I am tired of your continuous belittling insults. Why can you not enjoy yourself out in this nature?"

"For I know that in less than twelve hours I shall be locked away in a cell once more!" Loki responded harshly. He yanked at the bracelet on his wrist, wishing he could pull it off but knowing that he would not be able to. It would take a powerful force to break of such a thing.

Thor stopped walking and turned to face his brother, not bothering to keep quiet as his shuffled feet kicked up leaves around him. "That was your _own fault_, Loki. You chose to go to New York and try to annihilate its inhabitants! You should have known from your first attempt with Jotunheim that it would not succeed! What reasoning would you have behind such a foolish scheme?"

"I had plenty of reasons, dear _brother_." The word spat out of Loki's mouth with disgust.

"What of New York? What purpose would you have had to create such havoc?"

"I was getting revenge on you for all that you did. You went soft ever since you met that _woman_ on Midgard. I was going to get rid of the precious planet just so that you could become the person that I had grown up with! The same brutish Thor who acted before he thought."

"Why would you want that side of me back?"

"Because it was one that I could reach the same level as. I could be just as good as you, in different ways, but the way you are now, you are simply the golden child!"

"What in the world are you going on about?"

Loki let out a frustrated growl. "All I've ever wanted was to be your equal, brother! To have even a bit of respect that I felt I deserved. You were always the one loved by many, always the favorite, father included. I wanted just a little of that as well; is that too much to ask, brother?"

"How could you possibly think that what you did would earn you that?!"

"I thought destroying Jotunheim would earn me that! I thought you of all people would join me, seeing as how you hated the Frost Giants most of all!"

"But they were your people."

"They are _not_ my people!" Loki shrieked. Both of their voices were loud and bound to be destroying any chance of finding anything to kill now. "I never was, am not, and never will be a part of Jotunheim! Just as how I am no longer of Asgard!"

"Like it or not, Loki, you are of Jotunheim descent and your home is Asgard!"

"I am offended to ever have thought to be related to a thick-skulled brute such as you!" Loki screamed angrily. He turned and sprinted off deeper into the forest, ignoring the dizziness accompanying his hunger, and disappeared from view. The sun was fading as dusk drew nearer.

_He wished to spend a day with me and he spends it insulting me. He honestly believes he can make a good king for Asgard?!_

The younger scowled and grumbled under his breath, gripping his staff. He was suddenly glad that it was a hunting trip. He felt the need to kill something, just to let out his fury. A big boar would make a nice prize to bring home. He'd find Thor afterwards, after he'd been too much of a coward to go through on his threats on using Mijolnir, and gloat about how he'd taken down a boar with a stick alone. He'd have one more thing to hold over his brother's head.

His thoughts were interrupted by sudden low growling. His blood ran cold and his anger dissipated, replaced with a spike of fear as he turned his head cautiously. Perched above him on higher ground was an oversized wolf. It had rough, bristled fur that glistened with dried blood. Its head had a narrow snout and teeth as long as fingers, yet sharp as knives. Its eyes were glowing with murderous intent in the low lighting.

_Warg, _Loki thought with widening eyes. He'd heard Odin speak of the devil creatures but he believed them to live in the darker, forbidden area of the wilderness. Clearly one of them had migrated.

_Or a pack did?_

Loki searched around, heart sinking as he found more eyes glowing in the shadows. There were at least seven pairs of eyes. He looked back at the one before him to find that the warg was rather thin, but it was obvious that the animal wasn't at the weary stage of hunger like the god; just the starving stage. They'd be willing to eat anything. Loki included.

"Stay back," Loki commanded, though he stuck to a wary, defensive voice.

He knew he wouldn't be able to act overpowering to the beasts, so the next best option was to act subordinate. But he couldn't act like prey. The last thing he needed to do was to run off like a frightened rabbit. He had to stand his ground, but allow them to be the greater force in this battle. Odin had taught him as a child what to do if he was ever confronted with stronger animals as opponent.

Apparently that lesson didn't apply to starving wargs.

The leading wolf leapt at the god, to which Loki rolled aside and smacked it with his staff. At seeing their alpha attacked, the others joined in the fray. Loki stabbed a couple aside with the ends of his staff and once again wished he had even his dagger to use to defend himself. One of them latched onto his arm and caused him to let out a pained shriek.

_I must get away._

Loki kicked the warg away and escaped the group, retreating back the way he came and hoping that he would be able to outrun them. Hunger was a worry of the past but it had taken its toll on him; he was not fast enough.

The wargs soon cornered him once more, this time keeping a tight circle around him so that he may not break away again. They snarled and drooled, the fearsome hunger glowing in their eyes.

"Thor!" Loki finally conceded to call for his brother for assistance. Of course, he didn't know if his brother would be able to hear him, as he had run long and far. He stabbed one of the wargs in the chest, sending it rolling away and whining. That only seemed to infuriate the others in the pack more. "Thor!"

"Loki!"

His brother's voice was faint, but it seemed to be coming toward him. Loki sighed in relief as he leapt over another beast that had charged him. He wasn't able to avoid a third biting onto his leg as he landed and he yelled out in pain again.

If only he had his magic. He could have broken away from the pack and hid whilst making a spare, magic version of him for the wargs to play around with. They wouldn't be able to distinguish the difference between human flesh and illusion through their hunger. Thor would've been able to take care of them before they realized they had been tricked.

"Back!" Loki's voice was weak and shrill as he stumbled away from the pack. They snarled and yapped at him, as though amused at his feeble attempts to appear strong.

Just as one was preparing to leap at him, Thor broke through trees and brought his hammer down onto the animal. Its head caved in and was soon nothing more than a rug on the forest floor. The other wargs screeched at the sudden intruder and backed away, taking their time to assess their new threat.

Thor laughed triumphantly at the creatures' fear. "How are you brother? Incompetent as always?"

"I would do better if I had something sharp," Loki spat as he leaned against a tree. His leg was slick in his blood and his arm ached like the warg was still chewing on it. "Get rid of them already, would you?!"

The blonde nodded, accepting the challenge and storming the pack. Two leapt at him as well but he swung his hammer and they soon met the same fate as the first. Understanding that they were no match for him, three turned tail and ran away into the forest. Giving another excited laugh, Thor followed them into the forest, not intending to let any creature that did his family harm to live any longer.

Loki relaxed, seeing that there was no longer anything to do him harm. He stepped away from the tree to head back towards their shelter when he was suddenly pinned to the ground. The alpha warg, of course. Loki hadn't killed it—simply surprised it by smacking it away with his staff. Now the thing was growling and digging its claws into his chest.

He gasped in surprise, what happened finally processing in his brain and he threw his weight to one side, barely managing to pin it down under him. The animal struggled and clawed Loki's chest but he pressed the staff against the warg's neck.

_Pass out! _he urged, trying to use his elbows and knees to keep the animals claws off of his chest. Pain ripped through him with every struggling movement. _Die already…!_

The creature continued to struggle for far longer than Loki would have expected until it finally gave out and went limp. Loki kept the staff to its neck, wanting to make sure that it truly died, until his arms gave out under him and he crashed to the ground.

The warg had put up a tremendous fight. Its nails were stained red and Loki could easily feel the damage he had done to his chest. He lay on the ground, chest ripped open and blood rolling lazily down his skin. He felt like he couldn't breathe and his inhales were slight yet sharp. Pain was screaming through all of his nerves and numbed every thought on his mind. It plagued his every thought. His vision changed in and out of focus, watching dust dance in the decayed moonlight.

"Brother!" Thor called as he bounded back through the brush. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. It had been so long since he'd gotten the chance to battle and kill anything. Not since the attack on earth, anyhow. This was why he wanted to go on a hunting trip—to feel the rush of power! "Brother?"

The blonde emerged and felt his blood run cold. The sight of his sibling, criminal or not, horribly mangled and appearing so _weak_ gave him chills. The joy of hunting had vanished and grin lost, he ran to Loki.

"Brother," Thor whispered, kneeling beside the raven-haired god. His hands shook for once and he had no idea what he was to do. "Loki, answer me!"

"Thor," Loki managed. His vision was blurry, though he couldn't tell if it was from the pain attacking his mind, or if tears were building in his eyes. He felt Thor cradle his head and he couldn't find the energy to tell his brother to put him down. The movement simply made the pain feel worse.

"Loki, you will be fine." The blonde struggled to keep his voice steady. His heart cracked when he realized his brother was crying before him. The last time he had seen tears in his brother's eyes was when they were mere children. "You will survive."

"No." Loki's voice was struggling beneath the blood suffocating his lungs. The crimson liquid was filling his mouth and dribbling down his lips like paint on a fading white canvas. "Don't . . . Don't lie . . ." He closed his eyes, just to escape the smeared world he was seeing beyond his tears. "Be-Better . . . No prison . . ."

"Loki, please. Stay awake and let me save you; I will keep you out of the prison. Just do this!" Thor sobbed as he held his brother closer. "Gods are not supposed to perish like this!"

The younger simply pulled his lips back into a forced smirk, the usual expression he wore when he knew he was two steps ahead of everyone else. He couldn't say anything else; the blood was blocking any words from leaving his throat. He was suffocating. The panic was rising through him at the thought of a slow, oncoming death, but he fought any reaction to form on his face and his body naturally tried to cough up the blockage until he grew still, blood smeared across his leering lips. Thor cradled his brother and the younger's bare, slender wrists brushed against the grass. Then, all was quiet.


End file.
